halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Class-2 Plasma Mortar
Merge Even if gave you permission to recreate the article, this page needs to be merged with the plasma mortar article for two reasons: It has been confirmed to be a type of plasma mortar, but then someof you might say, "This subject is notable enough to warrant its own article.", however I might reply saying that because its name is unconfirmed and is called "plasma mortar" by Bungie, it should stay in the "plasma mortar" article until it gets an official name. -- :I agree. It is definately subject to its own article, as it functions entirely different from a traditional Wraith Plasma Mortar. However, we don't know its official name, or even its common name. Nor do we even know the official name for the Revenant. Bungie seems a little lax in their canon reveals and focuses more on gameplay reveals in these last few months before release. So, I believe we'll get some of what we're looking for in the game manual. Anywho, even though it hasn't been named yet, that doesn't stop us from creating an article for it. It is a different weapon and deserves a different article. A more appropriate name would be "Unspecified/Unknown/Unnamed Plasma Mortar".-- FluffyEmoPenguin(ice quack!) 19:37, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::It is a type of plasma mortar, but it isn't the plasma mortar. I do feel that it's significant enough to warrant its own article. I added the ArticleName template to show that, while we don't yet know its official name, apart from the catch-all "plasma mortar" term, it is a separate weapon. My point is this: it's going to have its own article some day, so it might as well have one now. --"Government big enough to supply everything you need is big enough to take everything you have." -Thomas Jefferson 19:46, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :::You don't get it do you? In the Bungie Weekly Update it is referred to as "plasma mortar" thus isn't a different weapon and should be merged. -- ::::I thought I should just point out this quote. This proves that it is a completely different from the Wraith's mortar. :::::I think we should make the Super Scarab an article because its power is a lot more different than the normal Scarab in which you said that this weapons power is also a lot different as you said above. If you read the update you will see that Bungie calls it "plasma mortar" and the weapon is not 100% different from the plasma mortar. -- ::::::Not only is its power different, but the way its projectiles behave is entirely different. Also, I noticed the new Phantoms and Spirits have this same projectile for their cannons so this isn't a single case scenario where one vehicle gets a special treatment with its own scaled-down weapon variant.-- I believe The Light Plasma Mortar should keeps it's own article, because it is a way different from the normal Plasma Mortar, and once the real name is relieved we’ll just change the name of it and add whatever new info we get. -The Unbalanced Warrior i also suggest that we add the "Template:Covenant Weapons" to the bottom of the article and insert the Light Plasma Mortar into the template, as soon as we find out its real name -The Unbalanced Warrior